Last True High School Summer
by tryanythingonce
Summary: It is the Cullen's last summer before Renesmee starts at Dartmouth for the first time. They spend the summer choosing activities to a theme of their choice. Humor and fun is sure to ensue.


We were only three days into summer and already we were just sitting around. As it was Renesmee's last summer before college, we decided not to take any vacations. Renesmee spent the last three days down at the reservation with Jacob after complaining how boring we were becoming.

Emmett's feelings were hurt he had never been described as boring in his life. He took it on as his personal mission to make this summer more exciting. So far he had spent the day coming up with horrible ideas.

Emmett yelled, "A GIANT PRANK WAR!"

From upstairs Alice yelled, "Not a chance, you are going to get arrested and have to miss Dartmouth in September."

The morning continued on in the same fashion, Emmett getting excited, yelling out a suggestion, and getting shot down by someone in the family.

Around noon, Alice came bouncing down the stairs screaming, "Ohhhh guys! We have the best idea for this summer, I cannot wait. You are going to have so much fun on my days, and Bella you know the rules you cannot complain."

I turned to everyone else and asked, "Does anyone know what she is talking about and what rule says I cannot complain?"

After a quick glance around the room, Emmett's confused face said it all, he had no idea what was going on either.

Alice groaned in annoyance and quickly explained, "We are going to decide to rotate who decided what to do each day this summer; Emmett-Mondays, Me-Tuesdays, Edward-Wednesdays, Rosalie-Thursdays, Jasper-Fridays and Bella-Saturdays. The rules are: 1. Everyone has to do what the person decides, 2. There is going to be a theme for each week, 3. No complaining, and 4. No purposeful ruining of someone else's day."

She paused for a second to see a vision, then announced, after giggling "AND no use of powers unless allowed by the person, nice try Jasper. It wouldn't have worked anyways. Edward and Emmett would have gotten arrested and it just spirals out of control from there."

Emmett jumped up excitedly and yelled, "we have to do a Christmas theme for this week!"

Edward replied, "Christmas is in December you idiot. What would you do for a week's worth of activities having to do with Christmas?"

Alice interrupted Edward's rant to announce that Christmas would work and then started bouncing on the couch in anticipation.

Poor Jasper sat next her almost squealing in delight from the emotions she was giving off.

We all sat on the couch brainstorming. Emmett looked especially stressed. Every once in a while he would get a huge smile on his face only later to either shake his head in disappointment or to receive a stern look from Edward.

Finally, I think after half blocking Edward and half having Edward try to not listen (Alice yelled at him for breaking the rules) Emmett got up and stated, "Be ready tomorrow at 8 AM. I need to go and get everything ready for tomorrow."

Alice smiled in excitement and with an evil glint in her eye proclaimed, "Don't forget to wear your holiday clothes. If you don't find something appropriate or need help, I can always be a resource for suggestions."

Slowly everyone else figure out their activities or gave up for the moment.

When it was just Rosalie and I, Renesmee came down and asked what we were doing. Rosalie explained and invited Renesmee to be her cohort for Thursdays.

They started to toss Ideas back and forth, while I still couldn't come up with an idea. Should I make everyone walk around and carol for the day? Volunteer at a homeless shelter? Order a snow machine and have a winter wonderland?

Nothing seemed appropriate. We would only draw attention by caroling for the entire day. Volunteering would be nice but the boys would surely get in a food fight and that would make the day a waste. The snow machine would be fun but, it just seemed like a waste of money. How long would snow last in June, in London?

I should just wait to see if any good ideas come during this week. Thank goodness I got put on Saturday. Otherwise, I would be so screwed right now. I don't know how Emmett came up with an idea so quickly┘we are probably going to be having some type of competition.

As I was going upstairs to sit with Edward, Emmett came running down the stairs with his cell phone in hand. He was muttering something under his breath about super hearing and how he couldn't get any peace and quiet anymore.

I asked him, "Where are you off to Emmett?"

He looked at me like I was an alien and responded, "I want to surprise everyone tomorrow and I can't make any freakin' phone calls in this house. Everyone can hear everything I say. So I am going out of town for a while."

He ran out the door and I went into Edward and my room giggling. Edward was laughing at Emmett, on the bed.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and seeing who could come up with the stupidest idea for Emmett's activity tomorrow morning. Some of the best ideas received chime laughs from Alice and Jasper.

I ended up betting Alice one hundred dollars that tomorrow Emmett would hurt himself publically and have to pretend to be injured inorder to avoid suspicion.

Edward looked at me questioning if I was smart to bet against Alice, I responded happily, "She cannot use her power to see what happens tomorrow. She has no idea like the rest of us what is going to be happening tomorrow."

He gave a hearty laugh and we spent the rest of the night laying in bed just enjoying each other's company.


End file.
